NormalcyPesticide
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction > Be the rebellious asshole. Fine. Your name is Pagnus Paynimry and you're honestly glad to see people recognize you as "the rebellious asshole". Your interests include DEMONIC POSSESSION and the associated EXORCISMS. You enjoy BREAKING THE RULES, mostly just for the thrill of it. ADRENALINE is your passion, and you love nothing more than a good FIGHT or ARGUMENT. This makes most trolls assume you are an INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE, and you're actually glad. It's a lot better than the truth of the matter, which is that you are SENTIMENTAL and GENUINELY PASSIONATE about destroying the HEMOSPECTRUM. Your ancestor was the Disruptor. When the government of Oclarvis was being created, he and the Incendiary spoke out. You are a little bad that he didn't succeed in bringing about a revolution, but what can you do about that. They were silenced by the Sharpshooter. Two sweeps after the landing, he attacked the Overlord. He was killed by the Suppressor at this time. During his life, the Pugilist mediated between him and the Overlord. Which you suppose was for the better. In general, you think he was pretty cool. It's a shame he died so early, but he did his part. That's what matters, right? You use the HornKind abstratus. The main weapon you use is your own broken horn. You use Summoning fetch modus. In order to get an item out, you must perform a summoning ritual, like in the ancient religions you love so much. You mess them up so much though...oh well. Personality Write a bit about your Troll's personality here. Biography You are in a kismesissitude with a troll by the name of Ira Nomatan. She is an indigo blood with some sort of death grudge against you. Which is quite nice, because Pagnus feels a similar amount of pure hatred for her. The hemospectrum may be large part of the reason. Sometimes Kiez Strast has to mediate between Pagnus and Ira, but that's the only form of auspisticism he takes part in. He could never mediate for anyone else, as he is far too impassioned. Session Pagnus has an extensive knowledge of the occult and matters of religion, making him the perfect Mage of Hope. He is easily able to recall information on matters of Hope, and all the others in his session agree that having a Mage of Hope around is nice, even if said Mage is an aggressive ass. His planet in the Medium, the Land of Spires and Smog, is a strange looking place indeed. The ground is a pale beige rock, with literally no plant life at all. Pagnus honestly isn't sure what the plum colored trilobite consorts eat. Maybe each other? The sky here is completely full of a pale purple smog that makes it hard to breathe, especially at higher altitudes. Cutting through the heavy clouds of pollution are thousands of tall spires, made of dark rock. One huge, pure black spire rises above them all, topped with a black stone sphere. The consorts say the denizen Ecne once breathed a cloud of smog, covering the planet in pollution. Ecne dwells in the sphere on the top of the highest spire, and in order to free the consorts from the smog, you must ascend the spire and kill the denizen. But with the smog making it almost impossible to breathe at that height, it won't be an easy task. Trivia *"Pagnus" is based on the word pagan, referring to the pre-Christianity polytheistic religions native to Europe. *"Paynimry" is based on the word paynim, meaning a non-Christian person. *Pagnus was originally themed around one of the Christian sins: pagancy. *Pagnus' trolltag, normalcyPesticide, refers to him viewing normalness as a pest and his desire to destroy it. *LoSaS' denizen Ecne is based on the Celtic god of wisdom and knowledge. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Other Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman